The End
by Ultamania
Summary: All I have to say is... I'm sorry Homestuck is Owned by Andrew Hussie, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, Andrew Hussie created Homestuck and is thus the father of these trolls I use in this story, and... anything Homestuck related is based off this work of art Hussie did. In shorter terms, I don't own anything...


The group of Trolls and Humans were preparing for their final fight together, the one that would determine who would win the game. Thinking back on it all, it's weird to think that these troll kids actually hated these human kids, but over the years, they finally grew to like them and become friends with them. Sure they argued and fought over silly things, but they always made up later, or just dropped it completely. And now the day has finally come, where this group of kids, troll and human, would fight together in hopes of defeating Lord English... the final fight.

They had to win, they just had too. They had come so far to loose. If all they lost now, all that work, all the dying and fighting, and loosing friends and family would be for nothing, absolutely pointless. So they WERE going to win. Loosing wasn't an option. They have finally found the land Lord English was dwelling, the Land of Forests and Darkness, a very melancholic world with death looming in the air. The group stopped in the courtyard of a temple that looked abandoned, and in ruin. But as a matter of fact, Lord English has made this his home, and the kids knew this.

"Are you guys ready?" John asked, with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I'm ready bro." Dave said, giving his friend a slight nod, acting as calm and cool as ever.

Rose and Kanaya looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"Let's just get this fucking over with so we can go home." Karkat said; not in his usual loud tone.

The group looked straight ahead and mentally prepared for the fight ahead.

"Someone's coming..." Terezi said softly. "I can smell it..." Usually Terezi would have to be close to someone to smell them, but in this case, Lord English's distinct smell of evil and death was able to reach the nose of this blind troll.

Surely enough, Terezi's nose didn't fail her. Coming through the temple entrance was Lord English, hands and clothes soaked in blood, the memories of their friends trapped in his eyes, and their souls forever lost. Lord English did not speak but instead let out a loud cry, a battle cry. The group tensed in their spots but took out the weapons they alchemized what seemed forever ago.

Lord English however, did not come to kill all of them. He wished to take one and use that one as bait. But which one? It has to be one that the entire group has a certain connection with, or in the troll's case, is in each and everyone's quadrants.

Lord English, with incredible speed, appeared behind the group and with one quick swoop, grabbed one of the kids and retreated inside.

"What the hell did he do?" Dave asked.

"I'm not sure..." Rose said looking behind her, and then she gasped. "Karkat's gone!"

"What?"

"Karkat's not here, he's gone Dave."

"I know what you mean, but how?"

"Lord English must've taken him..." Kanaya said.

"But why?" John asked. "Why just him?"

Rose thought. "Well... Karkat's ancestor, Kankri I believe, was also known as the sufferer, he tried to fight for peace amongst the trolls but paid dearly for it... he was tortured and-"

"Does it matter why?" Terezi interrupted. "The fact is that Lord English has him and we have to get him back! It doesn't matter why!"

Jade nodded. "She's right. If we don't hurry, Lord English might..." Jade's dog ears flattened against her head. She still found it weird that her dog, Bec, was a part of her now. She got used to it, but it was still weird to think about sometimes. "Let's hurry and find him!" Jade urged everyone.

The group nodded and together they ran inside the temple. It was nearly pitch black inside and the only way to see was if Kanaya turned her body into a walking nightlight. Her body glowed, lighting the dark corridors of this temple. There was only one hall leading to a blue dim light at the end. They rushed towards the light and they stepped into a large room with candles lit with flickering blue flames. There was one door leading further into the temple.

"He must be further inside..." Jade informed everyone.

They were about to go down the only hall when Lord English blocked their path. There was no choice now... they would have to fight. They got ready to fight.

"You guys go ahead..." Rose said.

"W-what?" Jade said shocked.

"There's no way you can handle him alone." John pointed out.

"She won't be... I'll be with her." Kanaya spoke up.

"Even if you're with her. There's no fucking chance in hell you'll win." Dave argued.

"He's right, we'll fight together." Jade said.

Terezi was frozen. "I smell... blood... red... and a lot of it..."

The group focused their sights on Lord English. His hands were covered in fresh blood, candy red blood, Karkat's blood.

"You have to go. There's a chance he might be alive." Rose said.

Kanaya nodded. "We will hold him off for as long as we can. In the meantime, you find Karkat and get out of here. We will catch up with you later."

Jade, John, and Dave all looked at each other, unsure what to do next. After a few moments, they nodded in unison.

"We'll go, but you guys better catch up, or I'll be freaking mad as hell." Dave said.

"Don't worry..." Rose started. "We don't plan on loosing."

Dave nodded.

Kanaya and Rose readied their weapons and together they attacked Lord English, steering him away from the hallway and keeping him distracted so the rest of the group can leave. Once the others were gone down the hallway, Rose and Kanaya went all out on Lord English, but while they were sustaining injuries and growing weak and tired, Lord English wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"He is much stronger than expected..." Kanaya said in between deep breaths.

Rose nodded in agreement. "We can't give up though; we just have to hold out a bit longer, until the others find Karkat and escape."

Kanaya nodded. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"If you could, would you go back and... never play this game?"

Rose thought. "There are times I wish I didn't... but if I never played this game, I would be dead either way and also... I would have never gotten to meet anyone or you... I rather know you and die, than not know you and die."

Kanaya chuckled. "The same goes for me. I don't regret my decision in playing this game with everyone. I found out so much about myself, and the humans, and everyone else. Although most of us weren't exactly the greatest of friends, the bonds we share are irreplaceable, even after their souls have been destroyed, they still live on in our hearts."

Rose smiled. "Then let's keep fighting. We won't give up. This fight is for our friends."

Kanaya smiled as well. "Yes, for our friends."

And together they let out a battle cry and charged at Lord English.

The rest of the group was traveling down the dark hallway once again. Without Kanaya, it was hard to see, but somehow they managed. Like the first hallway, there was a dim light at the end of the hall, but it wasn't blue, it was a mixture of different lights. Red, blue, green, all sorts of colors. They made it to the end of the hallway and entered yet another large room with a crystal like ceiling, which upon closer inspection, were actually light pyramids. A source of light was shining through these pyramids and emitting colorful lights that light up the room.

"Wow... this place..." Terezi said, kind of overwhelmed by all the different smells of the different colors.

"No time to gawk, we need to move." Dave said.

The group headed towards the next dark hallway when a great force pushed the group back. The all landed to the floor and looked before them to see Lord English, covered in human, and emerald green troll blood.

"No... don't tell me-" John said. He clenched his fists and looked down.

"God dammit... I told them not too... I warned them..." Dave said, biting his lower lip.

"What do we do now?" Jade asked, getting up on her feet.

John and Dave shared a glance then nodded.

"You guys go, we'll hold him off." John said.

Jade's eyes widened. "What? Did you not see the blood on him? That's Rose and Kanaya's blood. We left them alone and looked what happened! We aren't leaving you behind!"

"Trust us Jade."

Jade frowned and looked down.

Dave went over to his friend and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be damned if we lose. I promise, we won't die."

Jade looked up at Dave, seeing her sad reflection in his sunglasses. She nodded slowly and grabbed Terezi's hand. "We need to hurry."

"W-what? Are you fucking serious? We can't leave them behind? What the hell are you thinking?" Terezi said, trying to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground. But due to Jade's ability to alter gravity, she couldn't help but find herself following the Space Witch. "We can't leave them behind!"

"Terezi! Trust your friends!" Jade said.

Terezi looked back at John and Dave, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Don't worry Terezi!" Dave called out. "We'll make more comics when this shit is over."

Terezi nodded slowly at Dave before losing sight of him in the dark hallway.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" John asked Dave.

Dave shrugged. "Who knows, but there's no turning back now."

John nodded. "Let's give it all we got then."

Dave nodded. "John?"

"What's up?"

"Thanks man, for being a great friend... It was great talking and hanging with ya."

"Why do you sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry..."

"After we're done here. Let's hang out. We can make music, play pranks on people, and other stupid shit."

John laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

And together the two best friends charged at Lord English for an epic fight.

Now the group was cut down to just two, Terezi and Jade.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Terezi asked.

Jade was silent for a while. "They have to win... they just have too..."

Terezi looked down. "Was coming here a mistake?"

Jade shrugged. "The outcome would be death for sure if we didn't come. We had to try..."

"Yeah but everyone's gone... it was a loose loose situation from the start."

"Don't say that!" Jade snapped. "They're not dead! ... They aren't..." Jade said trying to reassure herself.

Terezi looked down. She could still smell the blood... and the amount was just increasing. Things were looking bleak. The Terezi smelled the blood she recognized. Candy Red.

"He's in the next room..."

Jade nodded and the entered and dimly lit room. It was normal candles this time, nothing flashy like the other rooms. There in the center of the room was a bloody Karkat, chained similarly to Kankri.

"Karkat!" The girls said in unison. The rushed over to the bleeding troll.

"Karkat say something." Terezi said, holding his face in her hands.

"I'll try to break these chains." Jade was going to break the chains when she was pushed across the room and slammed into a wall.

"Jade!" Terezi called out looking back at her friend who was unconscious on the floor, some chunk of the wall falling on her limp body. Terezi then looked back and she saw none other than Lord English, with a fresh coat of blood. "No... no..." She muttered. John and Dave... not them too...

Lord English grabbed Terezi's head and lifted her up off the ground. She legs flailed for a while until she screamed in pain as Lord English tightened his grip around the blind troll girl's head, ready to crush it like a grape.

Karkat heard the screams and slowly regained consciousness. He looked up and saw Terezi in the air, her head being crushed by Lord English. "T-Terezi!" He said, still weak. Then there came a loud exploding noise and the Karkat was free from his chains and Lord English had released Terezi and was flying into a wall.

Karkat went over to Terezi and helped her up, then looked at a badly hurt Jade, struggling to stay up on her feet.

"Get out of here!"

"But..."

"GO!" Jade urged them on.

The still weak Karkat, pushed himself up to his feet and helped Terezi together they went back down the way they came, leaving Jade behind.

They ran through the Light room, trying their best to ignore the now dead bodies of John and Dave. They gave one hell of a fight, but in vain. The next room they ran through was splattered in green and red blood, like the Humans Christmas. The two girls were lying dead next to each other, hand in hand. They were together in their final moments.

Finally Terezi and Karkat made it outside. They ran into the forest in hopes of hiding away from Lord English.

"K-Karkat?" Terezi called, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are... are we going to lose? Are we going to die again?"

Karkat stopped and looked at the girl. "No, we're not. We're going to get the fuck out of here. We won't let their efforts be for fucking nothing. We just need to find the portal then-" He was interrupted by a loud explosion and they looked back at the temple to see it no longer standing, reduced to nothing but rubble.

"Let's hurry." Karkat took Terezi's hand and led her through the forest. He was still badly injured but his adrenaline was fueling him right now. "We're almost there."

The portal was in sight but then it was blocked by Lord English. In his hand was a dead Jade, her body mangled and ruined beyond recognition, if it wasn't for the one dog ear that was barely hanging on to her head, they probably wouldn't have figured it was Jade. Lord English dropped the girl to the floor and her blood splattered around her.

"Oh... God..." Karkat said shakily.

Lord English let out another battle cry that shook the ground.

"Let's go!" Karkat pulled Terezi in the opposite direction of the portal. They had to find another way. But every turn they made, Lord English blocked their path. The last time, Lord English threw them across the land through the forest, stopping right by the portal. But Karkat's legs were shattered in the process and much like Tavros, he could no longer walk.

Terezi banged her head, her teal colored blood spewing from the wound on her head. She was slowly losing consciousness.

Karkat dragged himself over to the troll girl and held her in his arms. "Terezi... I'm sorry... I lied..."

Terezi, with her now fading red eyes, looked at Karkat and sighed, but smiled and nodded. "It's okay... I forgive you..."


End file.
